


Don't Leave Me...

by Dontdodrugs_domemes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Beating, Comfort/Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fear, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heavy Angst, I Tried, M/M, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, So much angst, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Surprise Kissing, Triggers, damage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9441392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontdodrugs_domemes/pseuds/Dontdodrugs_domemes
Summary: Yuuri was abused as a child, his past still haunts him. He skated to get his mind off of the bruises and scars. He lives with Victor Nikiforov, his idol. Victor tries to help but, Yuuri won't tell him about his past. They both see each other as more than friends but neither of them will admit their feelings. Yuuri is falling apart and Victor is trying to put him together.





	1. Crimson Hands

**Author's Note:**

> So this is after the Grand Prix Finals but they aren't together. You'll figure it out as you read.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri was abused as a child, his past still haunts him. He skated to get his mind off of the bruises and scars. He lives with Victor Nikiforov, his idol. Victor tries to help but, Yuuri won't tell him about his past. They both see each other as more than friends but neither of them will admit their feelings. Yuuri is falling apart and Victor is trying to put him together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is after the Grand Prix Finals but they aren't together. You'll figure it out as you read

"YOU'RE WORTHLESS!!" Yuuri heard his mother roar, throwing a glass just barely missing Yuuri's head and hitting the wall behind him, hearing the glass shatter behind him. He suddenly stumbled backwards, he was shoved. Sliding down the wall, his mother still yelling, he felt the glass deep in his palms, blood trickling out. A bottle in his mother's hand, she raised the bottle. Then he woke up, screaming and crying.

      Victor came into Yuuri's room, wrapping his arms around him. Yuuri pushed Victor away, not wanting to bring Victor into his problems. Victor had loved Yuuri ever since they met, Yuuri returned these feelings but neither of them had the courage to admit it.

   "Yuuri what's going on...I have a feeling you're not telling me something." Victor said trying to get Yuuri to calm down. He reached over and put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder. Yuuri wanted to tell Victor about his parents abuse towards him but, he didn't want to involve him in his ugly past.

     "Yuuri, p-please just tell me... I want to know every thing about you." Victor pleaded he knew something was obviously wrong.

    "Victor...I don't want to talk about this right now, Just leave me alone." Yuuri said sharply, Victor got up and left trying respect Yuuri's privacy even though he wants to know what's making Yuuri, the one he loves the most, so miserable.

**''TIME SKIP''**

      It was 5:30 when Yuuri got up and got ready for his morning run with Victor. Yuuri hadn't slept a whole night ever since he got out of his parents house, he never understood why Victor wanted to know about him, he always said he wasn't that interesting but after last night, Yuuri had a feeling that Victor would keep asking him if he was okay. He walked to the living room to see Victor still in his pajamas.

     "Aren't we supposed to practice today?" Yuuri asked.

    "I figured we could take the day off today." Victor said, wondering why Yuuri was up. Victor always had to wake him.

    "Also Yuuri, can I talk to you for a minute?"Victor asked, Yuuri froze. He knew that the inevitable question about his nightmares were going to be the next thing Victor said.

    Yuuri sat down next to Victor, he never wanted Victor to get involved in his past with his family. Victor turned towards Yuuri, snapping him out of his feared daze.

    "Yuuri you can tell me anything, I won't judge you. I just want to see if I can help. I've noticed that you haven't been sleeping and you been more withdrawn, I know you probably don't want me knowing everything about you but, just know you can tell me anything and everything." Victor said, Yuuri almost immediately burst into tears, he wrapped his arms around Victor's neck.

    "I was abused as a child, nobody else knows. I skate to forget about the pain but it always comes back. I just want it all to go away." Yuuri sobbed out, making Victor wrap his arms around Yuuri, trying to comfort his pain as much as he could.

    Victor pulled away from Yuuri, pulling his sleeves up to Yuuri's eyes wiping his tears. He didn't know what to say next, so he just held Yuuri close to him trying to comfort him. Victor wanted to make everything better, take all the pain from him. Yuuri just let himself melt into Victor's arms, the emotional pain subsided slightly as Yuuri waited for a reaction from Victor but, that didn't happen for a few minutes.

   "You are taking the rest of the week off. I know it's only a week before off season but I think you really need this..." Victor said running his hands up and down Yuuri's back, sobs racked Yuuri's body. Victor started crying just seeing Yuuri in so much misery made his heart turn to dust.

   "V-Victor why are y-you crying?" Yuuri said in between trying to catch his breath and calm down.

   "Because I hate seeing you in so much pain...." Victor said wiping away his own tears, he loved Yuuri he would do anything for him.

   Yuuri and Victor sat in each others arms for a few more minutes just sitting in comfortable silence. Then Victor lifted Yuuri's chin like he would always do when Yuuri was down, but this time it was different, Victor looked Yuuri in the eyes and quickly closed the space between them. Victor felt Yuuri freeze then relax into the kiss. Yuuri lifted his hand to Victor's cheek deepening the kiss. They pulled away, their cheeks red and their eyes puffy.

   "I-I love you..." Victor said resting his for head against Yuuri's. Yuuri wrapped his arms around Victor.

   "I love you too..." Yuuri said resting against Victor.

  
    For the rest of the day they sat enjoying each others company and watched movies. Makkachin cuddled in between them. Yuuri fell asleep against Victor, he carried Yuuri to his room and laid him down kissing the top of his head. Victor got into bed with Yuuri and fell asleep with his arms around Yuuri waiting fir their next step in their relationship.

 


	2. Lovely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri is learning about Victor's past and Victor is helping with Yuuri cope with his nightmares. He hates seeing someone he loves in so much pain.

Yuuri woke up from a nightmare which wasn't out of the ordinary, but this time he had Victor. He reassured him that he was safe and wasn't alone. Once he was calmed down a bit, he fell into Victor's arms letting him engulf him in warmth. Victor wiped Yuuri's tears away and kissed his lips gently.

"It's okay... as long as you're with me I won't let anyone hurt you anymore." Victor said squeezing Yuuri closer to his chest, kissing him on the top of his head.

Victor and Yuuri stayed like that for a little while, as Yuuri calmed down more and more he sunk deeper into Victor's arms. Letting his head rest on Victor's shoulder. The next morning Yuuri woke up with his back pressed tightly against Victor's chest. Yuuri rolled over to face Victor, he was already awake.

"Good morning, love" Victor said running his hand up and down Yuuri's arm.

   Yuuri just mumbled and cuddled closer to Victor. They stayed close to each other for a while, until Yuuri got up to get breakfast and let Makkachin out. Yuuri just got back from letting Victor's dog out when Victor just hugged him, Yuuri hugged him back tightly, not wanting to let go. He didn't want to lose him like he lost everyone else. Victor went to pull away but Yuuri didn't let go, he looked down at Yuuri, he felt him start shaking. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri's shoulders, letting him know he's safe. 

     "Victor... I love you, please don't leave me, everyone I love leaves me." Yuuri a voice filled with pain and tears.

     "I'm not going to leave you, ever." Victor said and it was true, he loved Yuuri with every fiber of his being, he hated what he had to go through to think Victor would ever leave him. 

      "My parents never treated me right ether, my father yelled and my mother hit, they went crazy when i told them I was gay. They almost killed me. You aren't alone... you will never be alone as long as you're with me." Victor never told anyone but the people he loved and trusted, he really never told anyone. But now Yuuri knew.

      "I-is that why you never talk about your parents." Yuuri said lifting his head to see Victor with a look of sorrow. Victor nodded.

      "I love you and I promise I won't hurt you, ever" Yuuri said pulling Victor down to kiss him.

      "I love you too..." Victor said after their lips parted.

      After a while of Victor and Yuuri telling each other about their past they ended up on deciding to watch a movie. Pretty soon they ended up deciding they were going to get lunch. They went out and found a small cafe. When they were done Victor took Yuuri to the ice rink. Once they got there they got their skates and headed towards the ice there wasn't any other people around. Yuuri looked at the ice, he knew that he would get gold at next year's Grand Prix Finales. 

       "Are you coming Yuuri" Victor said from the other side of the rink, pulling Yuuri out of his thoughts. he joined Victor on the ice.

       They finished skating, as they were walking out Yuuri stopped and looked at the sky. Victor looked up with him. The sky was a lovely pink, blue, and orange.

       After the sun set they headed to Victor's house which Yuuri was now calling home. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the ending sucks i was in a hurry when i wrote it. Please comment what you thought, I know I need to work on not repeating every chapter. Next chapter will be up at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> So.... yeah i wrote the ending in a hurry so it's not the best but whatever.


End file.
